Of Karaoke and Seduction
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: "Seriously Mike? A karaoke bar?" Mike has an evil plan that involves an unsuspecting Harvey. Marvey


**Hi guys :) So this is my first Suits fic. It just sort of came into my head and I figured, why not write it? Seeing as Marvey are the greatest ship in the world! :P Hope you like!**

Harvey arched an eyebrow the moment he and Mike stepped inside the door and his eyes were uncovered once more. "Seriously Mike? A karaoke bar?" They'd both had a hard day at the firm and Mike had insisted he knew of a great place where they could unwind and have a few drinks. This was not what he had pictured. Karaoke wasn't exactly Harvey's idea of relaxation.

The younger man rolled his eyes at his boss. "I promise you'll enjoy it…" Mike said before leading his colleague to an empty table in the middle of the room. Harvey only went under duress. He flinched as he listened to a middle aged woman up on stage giving a… flawed rendition of some nineties pop ballad. He really couldn't see this ending well.

A horrifying thought occurred to him as he sat. "You don't expect _me_ to _sing_, do you?" the senior partner asked, his dark brown eyes wide.

Mike smile mischievously. "That's the fun of it!"

Harvey immediately shook his head. No way. He wouldn't do it. The younger man would have to forcibly remove him from the cheap wooden chair. "Not going to happen. You better think again. We're not on some trashy vacation in Ibiza. I am a respected lawyer; I have a reputation to uphold. That does not include warbling some drunken version of YMCA on a Thursday night when I should be working on cases!" he informed his associate in a firm, matter-of-fact tone.

The blond gave him a smirk and shrugged. The night was still young. He would get him yet. "Speaking of which, I'm going to get us some drinks," Mike said as he stood. "What do you want?"

"To go home."

He rolled his eyes. "To _drink_?"

Harvey pouted. "A whiskey." The 'singer' went for the big finishing note and failed miserably. Had these people no dignity? "Better make that a double," he quickly amended. Mike just chuckled. He was thoroughly amused by his boss' obvious disdain for the place. After tonight, however, Harvey would be a changed man, Mike thought with a wry smile.

After his second double, the whole experience became a lot less excruciating for Harvey. Some of the people were tolerable while others were actually quite good. He still refused point blank to sing, however. Not even all the alcohol in the world could persuade him to get up there and inevitably make a complete fool out of himself. He had far too much pride for such a thing. "Okay maybe this isn't _so_ bad."

Mike gave him a smug smile. "See! I told you. I'll get you up there before the night is out," he said confidently.

Harvey scoffed. "Dream on. Besides, I don't see you getting up there."

The younger man pursed his lips. "Well if you're not going to do it then why should I?" he wondered playfully.

"_Because_, one: it was your idea to come here, and two: you could show me exactly what I'm missing." The senior partner was actually quite keen to hear his associate sing.

_Oh, I'm definitely going to show you what you're missing, _Mike thought to himself. He took a sip of his drink as he contemplated it. Harvey was right. He shrugged. "Fine, I will," Mike said in a non-chalant tone. He took another sip of his drink and rose from his seat, giving his colleague a coy smile before walking up to the stage.

Convincing him was easier that Harvey had expected. He watched with curiosity as his co-worker spoke to the MC before taking his place on the 'stage' that was really just a small platform. He leaned forward in his seat, excited by the prospect of hearing Mike sing. He really hoped he was good…

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_Darlin' you give love a bad name._

Harvey's eyebrows practically disappeared above his hairline. Wow, he actually sounded good. It was an interesting song choice. Mike caught his eye and gave him a devilish smile.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promised me heaven then put me through hell._

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free. _

The older man smiled at just how into it his associate was. He'd obviously done this a number of times before. Mike had this glint in his eye. It was a side he'd never seen of the blond. It was… intense.

_Whoa you're a loaded gun_

_Whoa there's nowhere to run_

_No-one can save me, the damage is done._

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name._

_I play my part and you play your games_

_You give love a bad name. _

Harvey swallowed hard. He briefly gestured for the waitress to bring another round of drinks to the table before returning his full attention to Mike on the stage. He finished his whiskey without taking his eyes off the younger man. The senior partner shifted in his seat. His interest was most definitely piqued. Mike sounded and looked… sexy.

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. _

He somehow found himself contemplating what it would be like to kiss Mike. Just his mouth against the younger man's… Harvey's tongue subconsciously glanced over his now whiskey-flavoured lips. It was surprising appealing. Their lips colliding with Mike's as his hands explored the rest of the blond's body… The scent of scotch on his breath…

_Whoa there's no-where to run_

_No-one can save me, the damage is done._

Harvey thought about possessing him… hearing Mike shout his name… His cheeks flush and the sudden migration of blood down south forced him to cross his legs. The way Mike was singing and looking at him with eyes that just said come fuck me as hard as you can was tantalising.

_You give love a bad name._

The song finished and Harvey immediately started clapping, though it was a bit hazy. That had to have been one of the hottest things he had ever seen, which was surprising to him. The lines were always blurred as far as him and Mike were concerned. He was always a little bit confused about what they were and what they could be- he wasn't confused anymore. The hardness in his pants was testament to that. Harvey Specter wanted Mike Ross and he wanted him badly. And Harvey Specter always got what he wanted.

The younger man returned the mic to the MC and returned to the table. Harvey watched him with heavy lidded eyes smouldering with a mixture of desire and sheer need. He was going to have him before the night was out. His associate sat again, this time there was a hint of bashfulness on his gorgeous face.

"Bravo Mike, your plan worked," Harvey informed him.

Mike arched an eyebrow. "You're going to sing?"

The senior partner gave him his sexiest smile. "Not quite…" he leaned across the table, "the other plan." Harvey brushed his thumb over his colleague's lips briefly before closing the distance. Their lips met and moved together. Mike all-too-willingly co-operated. Harvey was thrilled and completely aroused when the younger man moaned lowly against his mouth. He pulled back after a minute, the smug smile he wore so fantastically on his face. "You never wanted me to sing, did you?"

Mike was shocked; exceptionally happy but nonetheless shocked. His aim had been to confuse Harvey a little more; he didn't expect to actually get him that night. It was a welcome surprise. He grinned evily. "Innocent until proven guilty…"

"Oh, I'm going to prove you guilty alright."

This time it was Mike who initiated the kiss. It was brief but just as good, if not better, than the first. He chewed on his bottom lip. "I picked that one especially," he admitted with regards to the song.

"I bet you did. I never saw that side of you before."

"Did you like it?" Mike asked in a playful manner.

Harvey smirked. "See for yourself…" he took the younger man's hand under the table and placed it over the bulge in his pants. The contact felt sensational. Mike was speechless and he felt his face flush. Too soon, however, Harvey removed his hand again.

The older man leaned on his elbows on the table. "See, there's two possible scenarios here; one: we could stay here and you could continue to try to get me to sing…"

"What's the second?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Two: We could go back to my place and I could fuck you until you scream my name." His tone was so non-chalant that it shocked the younger man.

"Two," Mike replied in a throaty voice and stood the moment his boss had finished talking. He downed the scotch Harvey had ordered while he was singing in one go.

The senior partner followed suit and threw two fifties down on the table. He was feeling generous tonight. "That's what I thought…"

Harvey gently prodded the tender spot below his left ear and winced. That was the fifth time he had done that that morning and every time he hoped the large bruise had disappeared or at least faded. It hadn't. He looked at Mike who was standing to his right in the elevator. "What are you, some kind of vampire?" Harvey asked half amused, half irritated. He'd never gotten a hickey before. He was usually the one giving them. If it was just a bit lower it would have been hidden beneath his collar but no, it was an inch above it in plain sight. Maybe he could borrow some concealer from Donna?

Mike's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Harvey, I don't know how much sitting I can take today!"

Harvey conceded that, His associate had been walking with a bit of a limp since they woke, both a sticky mess, that morning. "Touché. But you know what they say…"

The younger man rolled his eyes. "You give love a bad name? I don't think I'll ever live that down." He realised that now that he was sober.

His boss and now-lover chuckled. "I was going to say "All's fair in love and war" but we can go with that if you want."

The elevator stopped on their floor and Harvey gave Mike a brief kiss before the doors open. "See you later," Mike said before waddling off in the direction of the bullpen.

The senior partner smiled to himself and made his way to his office, hoping Donna wouldn't notice his lovebite. If she didn't, no-one would. Of course no suck luck.

"What happened to your neck?" the red-head immediately asked with a wry smile. Like she already didn't know the answer.

Harvey cast her a cheeky smile. "Karaoke."


End file.
